<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Long As You'll Have Me by natashasbanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938024">As Long As You'll Have Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner'>natashasbanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up in Macy's room. </p>
<p>Post 2x18 fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Long As You'll Have Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't get enough of these two and their moment in the episode was so sweet and soft that I rewatched it like four times. I really hope the writers lay off the angst for a while. </p>
<p>(In my google doc the working title of this was literally "post 2x18 fluff before everything goes to shit")</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure what roused him from his deep sleep but as he blinked against the early morning sunlight streaming through the curtain, memories from the night before came flooding into his mind’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was in Macy’s room, in her bed. She was curled up beside him, her back toward him with his arm tucked under her head. His fingers had long since gone numb, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d stayed in the yard for what felt like hours, until the cool night air had turned frigid and they were forced into the house. He’d made them tea and they sat at the table, side by side, legs brushing as they just talked like they haven’t in weeks. Though he was loathe to end the evening, he noticed her eyelids beginning to droop and nearly every sentence was punctuated by a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should call it a night,” he’d said, placing a hand on her thigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d frowned, a slight pout on her lips that he’d so desperately wanted to kiss again and again, but he’d refrained and reluctantly she’d agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d taken her hand and lead the way upstairs, but when he turned for his own room, her grip tightened and she pulled him along to her own room.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” she’d whispered outside her door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Macy, I,” he’d stuttered, staring at the closed door and the implications that came with crossing the threshold in this context. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy chuckled and shook her head. “I just want you close.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shined in the low light of the hallway and he leaned in to kiss her again. She’d smiled against his lips and broke away, resting her forehead against his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most definitely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy opened the door and lead him inside. He’d turned his back while she’d changed into her pajamas and stripped off his own jeans and sweater, leaving him in just his boxers and thin undershirts. He’d felt terribly exposed until her warm eyes met his. They’d climbed into bed without a word and met in the middle. A few languid kisses and whispered goodnights was the last thing he remembered before drifting off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Macy stirred beside him, pulling him from his thoughts. She rolled over, nuzzling against his chest, her legs tangling with his. He turned his head to kiss her forehead, his lips lingering against her soft skin. He felt her brow wrinkle and he leaned back to see her blinking sleepily up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re awake,” she muttered, her eyelids fluttered closed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, letting his arm fall to her waist to hold her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stayed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her words were nearly unintelligible, but when they finally sank in Harry frowned and pressed a kiss the top of her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where on earth would I have gone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her only response was a short shrug of her shoulders. She pressed herself closer to him, the arm she’d thrown over his waist tightening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t intend on going anywhere, as long as you’ll have me,” he promised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her lips curve into a smile through the thin fabric of his shirt. She raised her head to plant a quick kiss on his lips before dropping her head to his chest again. It wasn’t long before her breathing evened out again and a light snore drifted to his ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled to himself and settled in, letting the warmth from her body against his and the steady rise and fall of her breathing lull him back to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they’d have to leave her bed and face the rest of the world, but for now he was content to savor the moment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>